supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Blog Kommentare:SPNAddictedAjay/Carry on - Teil 2 - Jetzt wird abgerechnet/@comment-19005049-20140508152904
Bridget summte vor sich hin, während sie sich von Mei im Haus herumführen ließ. Mei war sehr still, es schienen zu viele Erinnerungen auf sie einzufluten, die schmerzten und Bridget ließ sie sich so viel Zeit nehmen, wie sie brauchte. "Turn around, every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you're never coming around...", sang Bridget leise. Mei hob den Blick, Bridget bemerkte es gar nicht. "Turn around, every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears Turn around, every now and then I get a little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by..." Mei begann vorsichtig zu lächeln, dann breitete sich ein Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht aus, bevor sie mit einstieg. "Turn around, every now and then I get a little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes Turn around bright eyes, Every now and then I fall apart Turn around bright eyes, every now and then I fall apart..." Erst stockte Bridget, sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass Mei einsteigen würde und sie hatte auch nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie eine so wundervolle Stimme hatte. Sie ließ alles irgendwie... magisch klingen. Sie lächelte die Jägerin an, mit leuchtenden Augen, als sie zusammen weitersangen: "Turn around, every now and then I get a little bit restless and I dream of something wild, turn around, every now and then I get a little bit helpless and I'm lying like a child in your arms, turn around, every now and then I get a little bit angry and I know I've got to get out and cry, turn around, every now and then I get a little bit terrified and than I see the look in your eyes... turn around, bright eyes, every now and than I fall apart turn around, bright eyes, every now and than I fall apart!" Die nächsten Zeilen von Total eclipse of the heart von Bonnie Tyler, sangen sie abwechselnd, Mei begann. "And I need you now tonight And I need you more than ever And if you'll only hold me tight We'll be holding on forever And we'll only be making it right Cause we'll never be wrong together We can take it to the end of the line Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks I really need you tonight." "Forever's gonna start tonight...", sang Bridget leise, mit einer gewaltigen Leidenschaft dahinter. Mei's Einsatz war kraftvoll und klar, auch bei ihr hörte man die Leidenschaft heraus: "Forever's gonna start tonight!" Bridget übernahm den nächsten Teil, wieder ruhiger: "Once upon a time I was falling in love But now I'm only falling apart There's nothing I can do A total eclipse of the heart" Dann wieder Mei: "Once upon a time there was light in my life But now there's only love in the dark Nothing I can say A total eclipse of the heart" Den kompletten, letzten Teil sangen sie gemeinsam. "And I need you now tonight And I need you more than ever And if you'll only hold me tight We'll be holding on forever And we'll only be making it right Cause we'll never be wrong together We can take it to the end of the line Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks I really need you tonight Forever's gonna start tonight Forever's gonna start tonight Once upon a time I was falling in love But now I'm only falling apart There's nothing I can say A total eclipse of the heart A total eclipse of the heart A total eclipse of the heart Turn around Baby..." Die Mädchen hatten Tränen in den Augen, lächelten jedoch beide überglücklich. "Fühlst du dich auch gerade so, als hättest du ganz plötzlich sämtliche Anspannung verloren, die auf dir lag?", fragte Mei und wischte sie die Tränen von den Wangen. Bridget begann zu lachen, ein echtes, lautes, ehrliches Lachen und sie steckte Mei mit an. Die beiden Mädchen schlossen sich in die Arme und hielten sich eine Weile fest, ohne das Grinsen abzulegen, welches auf ihren Gesichtern strahlte.